Love in Trouble
by ColdestNight
Summary: Marissa gets herself in trouble again and Ryan saves her. While she's in hospital they talk about their relationship.
1. Prologue

My first OC fanfic and my second one in English.

**Chapter 1 **

Ryan shut down the phone and stepped on the gas even more. Marissa was in trouble, he could tell that because of her whiny and weak voice he had listened to the last five minutes. Something was wrong and the young man got almost hysteric thinking about what could've happened. Had somebody hurt Marissa, the girl he first met here in New Port and loved since then? Or had she made another mistake that had terrible consequences? He didn't know and that made him go crazy. Faster and faster he drove, just thinking about being at Marissa's place as soon as possible.

Just some minutes afterwards he stopped in front of the house his girlfriend lived in, jumped out of the car to run into the house and opened the door of her room. His eyes scanned the whole room and finally he saw the young woman he loved laying on the floor beneath her bed. Her face was all colourless and sweaty and he could see that she had fainted. He kneeled down beside her and put his arms around her.

"Marissa? Wake up! Can you hear me?"

The pain she felt was overwhelming and she hardly could move. Everything around here was pulsating and the voice she heard seemed to be miles away. "Ryan?" she whispered. Her head was aching so much it was torture to speak but she knew she had to. She lay her hands on his arms and clinged to his shirt. When the young man from Chino stood up, she felt like someone would shake her massively. Nothing felt right, just the warmth that Ryan's body gave her.

It was hard to stay awake because she felt so tired and rather would have slept than force herself to keep her eyes open but she knew she had to. "Ryan, please don't leave me alone" she said with tears in her eyes. Everything she wanted now is being with him and feeling his hand touching her cheek. She felt terrible but the fact that Ryan was with her gave her a little bit more strength.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here with you"

He took the end of his shirt and wiped the sweat on her forehead away. Then he took out his mobile and dialled the number he had dialled so many times in the past years. With a sigh he listened to the melody that was playing until he heard a voice he knew very well.

"Hey, it's Ryan. Marissa's in trouble..."


	2. Waking Up

Sorry it took so long I just wasn't inspired. Thank you for your comments and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

**Chapter 1 – Waking Up**

A gentle rustling noise woke Marissa up. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but it felt like only five minutes had passed since she had fallen asleep. The voice in her head told her she had to stay awake, but at the same time she just wanted to sleep again. Her head felt like it would burst any second and the feeling that the room was pulsating hadn't stopped yet. All she knew was that she was safe now, that Ryan had come to save her. With that thought, she sat up immediately which she found out right after was a bad idea. The room seemed to rotate right now and she felt like she had to vomit.

"You really shouldn't do that" she heard a familiar voice from a corner of the room say.

"Ryan!" The relief in her voice was not to miss hearing. "Oh my god, I thought you weren't here..." Her voice broke and she began to cry.

Ryan sprang to his feet immediately and sat down beside her. "Shh, I'm here..." he whispered and pulled his arms around her tightly. "I'll always be here if you need me to"

She looked up to his face and smiled weakly. Without him who knew where she'd be now? He had saved her so many times. "So...what was that noise I heard?" she asked. "Oh that, it was just the paper of the gift Summer brought"

"She was here?!" Marissa shouted surprised and turned her head to the door - too fast, her head hurt like hell. "Yeah, she just left the room" Ryan answered and laid a hand on Marissa's head. "Don't do that..." he whispered.

"I'd be dead without you" Marissa murmured. "But you aren't..." was Ryan's answer and added grinning: "And if I had let you die, which girl could I snog then?"

"Ryan Atwood, was this just a joke? I can't believe it, you're joking!"

Marissa just had to laugh even though that meant her head was exploding. The young woman made a quiet noise of pain and Ryan looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"My head..." she moaned.


	3. In The Waiting Room

**Chapter 2 – In The Waiting Room**

As Ryan left the room, five people were immediately staring at him. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. Now he had to explain what had happened. He sat down and thought about what to tell Kirsten, Sandy, Julie and Seth. First, he told them that Marissa was sleeping again. They all nodded and then waited for an explanation of what had happened. "So, I suppose you want to know why Marissa is in hospital, don't you." As he looked into Julie's face he saw that she raised her eyebrow impatiently.

"Okay, so I was staying in the house doing my homework while you", he pointed at the Cohens, "got some things for that charity thing next week."

"The Newport Spring Party", Julie interrupted him.

"Yeah, whatever. So, Marissa suddenly rang me and I could tell from her voice that something was wrong. She told me she loved me and she wanted me to be lucky and all that stuff. I didn't really understand her, I thought somebody had hurt her... and I asked her to tell me where she was and what had happened, but then she said nothing anymore. So I went to her place and that was when I found her lying on the floor in her room. I brought her to the hospital immediately and we didn't have time to talk about what happened yet..."

As he had finished, he looked up and was even more worried. Sandy's and Kirsten's faces showed anxiety about Marissa, but he saw that Julie was angry. Was she angry at her daughter? He didn't know, but her facial expression annoyed him. Angrily, he bit his lip and forced himself not to say something rude to her.

"Do you think she will be okay, soon?" he heard Summer – that had just entered the room – say. He turned his head and nodded with a smile. "Yes, she will. The doctors say she can go home again in some days"

Summer seemed very relieved and smiled back at him as he sat down next to Seth. Ryan felt as if Marissa's best friend was the only one that really was worried about her. He would talk to her alone later, but now he wanted to go and get some coffee. He stood up and as he left the room, he finally was alone. The young man suddenly felt like he hadn't slept for days and weakly lent against the wall. Why did something like this always happen to him? Why had Marissa tried to kill herself once again? They had been happy together, so what were the reasons for doing that? Feeling like everything around him was starting to move, Ryan closed his eyes and tried to calm down. "Everything will be fine" he murmured.

„Are you okay?" Summer had stepped behind him and looked at him worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine" he lied. Summer nodded and then said: "Let's get some coffee..."

As they waited for their cups to fill, Summer looked at him and he knew she waited for answers.

"I think she tried to kill herself again. But I don't know why, I thought she was happy!"

Summer looked down as if she felt guilty. Ryan suddenly felt anxious. Did she know something?

"What do you know!?"


	4. A Secret Is Revealed

Summer shook her hand, as if she didn't believe that Ryan didn't know yet. Ryan could tell it was hard for her and that she didn't want to say this, but Ryan needed to know what had caused the desperate move Marissa had made. As the young brunette remained silent, Ryan grabbed touched her arm gently to comfort her. "Please Summer, I _need_ to know. Why did Marissa do this to herself? If you know the reason, tell me, I beg you!" he pleaded.

Her brown eyes were fixed to the floor as she began to speak: "I don't know if it's the reason for all this, but some days ago, Marissa called me. She was crying and said stupid things, but I finally got out what had happened..." The young woman bit on her lips, not sure if it was right to tell Ryan the story she had promised to keep a secret.

"Jimmy's leaving. He is moving to New York. NEW YORK, Ryan. And he is taking Caitlin with him. But Marissa will have to stay here. He didn't ask her to come with him, do you understand? She didn't want me to tell you because she wanted it to keep a business of her own. But there is something else. Marissa had a surprise for you, but everything went wrong...I really can't tell you more, Ryan. You'll have to ask Marissa when she is better. We all need sleep now; I think it's better if only one of us stays. And since I know better what she's going through now, I'll be the one. Go home, Ryan..."

Ryan stared at Summer angrily. Too many questions in his head, too many emotions, he didn't know what to say. Why hadn't Marissa told him about Jimmy? Had she really wanted to leave Newport to live in New York with her father? And – above all – what was it that Summer couldn't tell him?

He also was angry because Summer sent him away. She couldn't do that! It was him who had saved Marissa after all and he loved her. He couldn't leave her. She was probably right, though. She needed to be alone. So instead of shouting at Marissa's best friend, he just nodded and left the room to tell the others that they needed sleep now and that Summer would stay at the hospital. "She will call as soon Marissa is well enough to see us" he promised, not sure when that would be.

After everybody had left, Summer entered the dark room in which Marissa slept in. She sat down beneath her best friend and stroked her hear gently. It hurt her to see her friend that vulnerable, desperate enough to do something terrible like this to herself.

"It will all be better soon..." she whispered and gave Marissa a gentle kiss on the forehead. Marissa's eyes flung open and widened as she saw Summer instead of Ryan sitting at her bed. "What are you doing here?" She was surprised, but pleased.

"Ryan found out that I knew something" Summer said honestly. Marissa stared at her with a shocked and anxious expression in her eyes, but Summer calmed her down by placing a hand on her friend's cheek. "I told him about your father, but he doesn't know about _the other thing_..." she assured her.


End file.
